Demon Lord
by sol-li
Summary: A rumor about Sesshomaru randomly destroying a farm leads Inuyasha's group deep into a demon-infested wildland. But they uncover a shocking mystery -- and a demon none of them expected to see.
1. Demon Lord Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
*  
  
The forest was still, except for a few small birds twittering uncertainly in the trees. A tall, straight shape moved between the trees, his clawed hands breaking off small branches as he clutched at them. He walked slowly down a small hill, stumbling a little, as if he were drunk or drugged.  
  
His pointed ears twitched at the sound of running water. His steps sped up as he rushed toward it, stumbling every now and then. It was a small, winding stream that squeezed between the rocks, and fell into a small pool in the clearing. It looked like it had been dammed clumsily, perhaps by children.  
  
The demon crouched down by the stream and stared at his reflection. He dipped his hand into the stream and lifted a handful of water to his lips. Once he had drunk, he stared at his reflection in the rippling water. He could see yellow eyes, pallid features, and long silver-white hair that hung down his back and around his face.   
  
Slowly his mind began to grasp what was wrong: He remembered nothing. He knew nothing of who he was, where he had come from, or why he was wandering naked through the woods.  
  
Only a few stray memories, hazy and undefined, crept in and out of his mind. When he tried to grasp at them, they vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Visions of a smiling, dark-haired human girl with wide, clear eyes, of a cavern filled with smoke and fire, of a small, annoying demon companion at his side. Memories that failed to fit together in any kind of sense. He wanted to know what they meant, but...  
  
He stumbled through the woods for a long while, stopping to smell the air every now and then. He could smell little animals scurrying away when they heard him, a few demons cringing in fear, some humans who had passed this way hours before. Then another smell reached him.  
  
Smoke? he thought.   
  
He began moving more quickly and confidently, in the direction of the smoke's scent, wondering if the trees had caught fire. Then other scents reached him -- a dog, several humans, an ox and a horse. A farm, then, but only a small one. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there, but then... he didn't seem to know anything.  
  
The dog was barking loudly when the demon came out of the woods. Its ragged ears were laid back, and it snapped at him as he began to pass.  
  
Without thinking, the demon growled and stared at the dog.  
  
The dog whined and dropped down to the ground submissively. The demon nodded slightly, as if acknowledging the dog's mistake, and then walked unsteadily towards the ramshackle farmhouse and barn.  
  
"Who are ye?" a shrill voice called.   
  
The demon looked up, frowning. A middle-aged human was standing a few yards away, aiming an arrow at him. This didn't concern the demon much; he knew that he could swat aside the arrows as easily as falling leaves.   
  
Other humans ran out of the barn, brandishing farm implements like swords. For some reason, that clumsiness annoyed the demon. "Be ready!" the first man cried. "Tis a demon! And a powerful one, from the look of him. You! Don't you move or I'll shoot ye!"  
  
The demon didn't move, but more out of confusion than obedience. As he watched the nervous humans, ready to attack, a growl welled up in his chest. His clawed hands began to stiffen, ready to rend apart anyone who came too close to him.   
  
"He's going to attack!" a woman squealed.   
  
An arrow soared toward the demon -- and he caught it between two of his fingers. With a slight twist, he broke it in half and let it fall to the ground. His growls were growing louder. Behind him, the farm dog was whining and creeping away, as if it knew what was about to happen.  
  
"Kill him!" a younger man shouted. "Before he kills us all!"  
  
The humans ran toward the demon, waving their dulled blades and fumbling for more arrows. He could smell their terror, but it didn't stop him from attacking. He growled again, and slashed at them.  
  
A sudden blast flung the humans backward, screaming in fear. When the dust cleared, they were lying bloody and still on the ground. The farmhouse and barn had been sliced apart; a small fire had spread and was devouring the mass of hay and broken wood.  
  
The demon took a deep breath, dropping down on one knee. In the distance, he could see one last human running from the shattered, burning ruins of the barn, but he didn't pursue him. The man hadn't threatened him, and so he would let him go.   
  
He walked more steadily over to the remains of the house. A small, clumsily painted chest was half-crushed in the wreckage. Inside were some rather ragged peasant clothes. The demon stared blankly at the clothes, then began slipping them over his lean body.   
  
Taking a last look at the destroyed farm, the demon turned and walked back into the woods, still haunted by those half-formed memories.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Demon Lord Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
*  
  
"And you're sure?" Miroku leaned forward, resting his chin on his covered hand. His eyes narrowed slightly as he thought over what had been said. The tree branches rustled and cast odd shadows on the monk's handsome face.  
  
"It is," said the man in front of him. The battered farm worker was still shivering, as if he were unable to get past what had happened. A little blood was staining the bandages on his head, arms and chest, and his face was scored with little cuts and scrapes. Sitting at his feet was a rather mangy brown dog.   
  
Kagome broke a bit of her sandwich off and let it fall to the ground. The dog gobbled it up gratefully, then licked her hand. "And so you didn't get a good look at the demon?" she asked, stroking the dog's ears.  
  
"No," the farm worker said faintly. "I was workin' in the barn, see, and I heard the master and the other workers running around, calling that there was a dog demon in the woods beyond. Then-"  
  
"Sounds like somebody I happen to know," said a loud voice from the trees. Inuyasha landed lightly on the ground, his arms folded into his sleeves. "And I know just what to do... what's HIS problem?"  
  
The farm worker wailed and almost fell backwards off his rock. For a moment, a look of sheer terror came over his face. He scrabbled back against a tree as if he expected Inuyasha to rip him to shreds. Inuyasha frowned, looking puzzled. "I said, what's the problem?" he repeated loudly.  
  
"I don't think volume is the answer, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She knelt down at the man's side and put a hand on his shoulder. He was still pale and sweating, but seemed to have recovered a little. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It-it looked like him," the worker stammered.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't get a good look at him," Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"No... no, I didn't get a good look. But I saw him from a distance. See, I was behind the barn with one of the oxen. I heard the others shouting and the dog barking. And then suddenly the house and barn were... were ripped apart. Like they'd been torn to shreds. But he was only man-size, and I couldn't see how he could've done that. But -- but he did. And when I saw the master and the others were all dead, I ran as fast as I could into the woods to get some help. I thought maybe he wouldn't come after me..." The worker wiped his forehead and shivered.  
  
"It seems that he didn't," Sango said calmly. "You mentioned that this dog-demon looked like Inuyasha. What could you see of him?"  
  
"Well, I saw he wasn't wearin' any clothes," the worker said slowly. "Which seemed a mite odd -- most demons that walk and talk wear clothes like humans. And he had... had white hair, real long and heavy like his." He pointed at Inuyasha. "Apart from that, I really couldn't see much of him."  
  
"So you didn't see his face clearly?" Miroku pressed.  
  
"No, sir monk."  
  
"Not his eyes, his hands, his posture?" Miroku said, frowning.   
  
"Any details might help us to identify who this demon is and where we could find him," Sango added, kneeling down near the worker. "If you can remember anything about this demon, anything at all, we could-"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted. "Like we don't know who destroyed that farm. There's only one person I know who fits that description wandering around here." He cracked his knuckles. "I don't know why he's doing it, but I plan to wring it out of him."   
  
"Wait a second," Miroku said, holding up his hand. "We need to be more sure, Inuyasha -- don't just jump to conclusions." He turned back to the worker. "Tell me, did this demon have anyone or anything accompanying him?"  
  
"L-Like what?" the worker quavered. He seemed increasingly frightened of Inuyasha, as the young half-demon inspected his claws.  
  
"Such as a small green demon, a toad or imp or something, with a tall staff," Miroku said, "or perhaps a small child. A little girl, as a matter of fact -- perhaps eight years old. Were either of them nearby, perhaps in the woods where the demon came from?"  
  
"I-I don't know," the worker said, staring down at his knees. "I was in such a rush I didn't look back."  
  
"You really ain't good for much, are you?" Inuyasha said loudly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "Be quiet! The poor man's in shock."  
  
Inuyasha muttered "feh" under his breath and stared off into the distance. His golden eyes narrowed as he thought back to his past confrontations with his older half-brother. Miroku and Sango offered to escort the wrecked farm worker back to the village where he was staying, but Inuyasha purposefully kept himself apart.  
  
I don't know what your little game is, he thought. But I'll find out soon enough.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Demon Lord Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
*  
  
"Can you smell anything, Inuyasha?" Miroku called from Kirara's back. The giant demon cat was bounding alongside Inuyasha, nearly keeping up with him. "You know best where Sesshoumaru might be."  
  
"For the tenth time, no!" Inuyasha shouted, taking a flying leap over he trees. On his back, Kagome flicked his hair out of her face. He'd been grumpy ever since they left their camp that morning, but that was probably just because he hated encountering his brother. Sesshoumaru had poked out his eye, tricked him with the image of his mother, beaten him up, and tried to kill him over and over. With a brother like him, I'd probably feel the same way, Kagome thought.  
  
Miroku watched Inuyasha's wild running with a frown. Something had been nagging at him ever since they heard the farm worker's story. He had stayed up late the last night thinking about it, but hadn't come to any conclusions.   
  
"Sango," he said slowly. "I'm beginning to wonder if we really are chasing Sesshomaru after all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango turned to look at him.  
  
"I don't pretend to know much about Inuyasha's older brother," Miroku said slowly. "The previous times I met him, I spent most of my time either sick or trying to avoid being killed by him. But Kagome has told me quite a bit about her encounter with him before I joined this group... and somehow this rings false."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Miroku's dark eyes narrowed. "The pieces all fit -- we know Sesshoumaru is easily capable of killing a farm full of humans and walking away without looking back. He's a dog-demon, looks somewhat like Inuyasha, and is strong enough for the sort of carnage the worker described. But somehow... this feels wrong."  
  
"Can you be a little more specific?" Sango said, looking back at Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
"It doesn't really sound like something Sesshoumaru would do," Miroku said slowly. "I'm no expert in his behavior. But every time he attacked in the past, he had a specific purpose. Reckless, random killing doesn't seem to be the sort of thing he does."  
  
"HAH!" Inuyasha shouted, finally acknowledging the conversation. He slowed his frantic pace to glare at Miroku. The monk barely repressed a sigh; so, Inuyasha had been listening to him all along.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You just see who it is, Miroku," Inuyasha snapped. "That's Sesshoumaru killing humans, I'll bet. He's probably got some reason of his own, the heartless bastard, and we'll find out soon enough. I'll wring it out of him if I have to," he added angrily.  
  
"Is it possible that Sesshoumaru has gone insane?" Sango asked.  
  
A strange look came onto Inuyasha's face, and Kagome felt his body tense. He seemed to be mulling it over, even reluctantly. "Maybe," he said slowly.   
  
"He might be crazy, if he was walking naked in the woods," Shippo piped up from Inuyasha's shoulder. "And if he's just ripping stuff up for no reason."  
  
"Well, if he is," Inuyasha said slowly, "I'm gonna have to kill him. Sesshoumaru is dangerous enough when he's sane. If he's gone nuts, there won't be any stopping him." He took a flying leap beyond a small stream, frightening the little silver fish under the water.   
  
Inuyasha grimaced as he began thinking about what Sango had said. He had come close to killing his brother more than once -- close, but he never had brought himself to really do it. He just couldn't bring himself to just kill Sesshoumaru. If Kagome's life were being threatened, if it was choosing between killing Sesshoumaru and letting somebody else die, he'd do it in an instant. But otherwise...  
  
His face twisted slightly as he thought about Sesshoumaru, insane. He didn't think it was very likely, but he hated the idea of killing his brother if he really had gone mad. It just didn't seem fair. He knew that if Sesshoumaru had lost his wits, he would win easily. But it was like.... like... like... damn! Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't good with metaphors, and never had been.  
  
Suddenly he smelled it. He tensed, his breath catching in his throat.  
  
Kagome felt the change. "Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I smell him," Inuyasha said grimly. He stopped and let her off. "Stay with Miroku and Sango while I go check this out." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and glared at the trees.  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said. He raced off and was gone.  
  
Kagome picked up Shippo and began walking back; Kirara landed in front of her. Miroku jumped off, his eyes wide. "Kagome, I just remembered something that Inuyasha doesn't know."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The farm worker spoke of how he couldn't see the demon clearly. But he was close enough to see that the demon had white hair and resembled Inuyasha. We focused on that, because we believed it to be the key to his identity." Miroku's face became grim. "But if the worker could see that, wouldn't he have noticed if the demon had only one arm?"  
  
*  
  
The smell was getting stronger. Inuyasha could feel a prickle going down his back as he raced through the trees, going faster than he ever did with Kagome. He wanted to find this heartless bastard quickly, get the whole mess over with as quickly as possible. If he could do it alone, he would.  
  
Then he saw the demon. He was kneeling by a streambed, staring into the water. Long white hair, the smell of dog-demon, and Inuyasha smelled the faint scent of burned wood and human blood on his clawed hands. This is it! he thought angrily. You're getting what you deserve... NOW!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he shouted, rushing forward.  
  
The demon raised his head and looked back. Inuyasha skidded to a stop, too shocked to say another word. It wasn't Sesshoumaru.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Demon Lord Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha stared at the demon in front of him; Tetsusaige brushed the ground, shivering slightly as if it were starting to transform back. This guy wasn't Sesshoumaru. In fact, Inuyasha didn't recognize him at all.  
  
The demon continued staring at Inuyasha, then braced himself against a nearby tree and stood up. He was wearing what looked like ragged human peasant clothes, that were too short and too tight. Probably taken from the farm he wrecked, Inuyasha thought.  
  
He had dull ivory hair, golden eyes and thin dark stripes on his cheeks and bare forearms. But there the resemblance ended. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru but broader and more muscular. And he was older -- much older. There were little lines in the corners of his mouth, and little wrinkles around his eyes. But Inuyasha knew that this demon was still dangerous. Even if he was a little past his prime, he was stronger and more powerful than Inuyasha, maybe even if he had the Tetsusaiga.  
  
He was a full-blooded dog-demon. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he sniffed the air. No doubt about it, he thought. This guy's the real deal... but... who is he? Is he a trick of Naraku's?  
  
The demon continued staring at Inuyasha. Despite the young half-demon's near-attack, he didn't seem defensive or threatened. Instead he just was looking, as if he were puzzled. Inuyasha hated being stared at, but somehow he didn't dare to speak.   
  
A shiver went through him as he suddenly met the stranger's eyes. Somehow he felt that he should know this demon, but he was drawing a complete blank. He had never seen this demon's face. But his scent... his scent is kind of familiar, Inuyasha thought, straining to remember. I just... I can't place it... I don't remember...  
  
The older demon looked as confused as Inuyasha felt, like he didn't know what was going on around him. A few times, Inuyasha thought he was going to say something. But he stayed quiet.   
  
"Hey," Inuyasha said roughly. "Who are you?"  
  
The demon didn't answer.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
He gripped Tetsusaiga -- and winced. The hilt had shocked him, like it didn't want him to use it. Inuyasha grimaced. He had the feeling that he knew this demon -- that he SHOULD have known him -- but he couldn't remember who he might be. A thought started to form in his head, but that couldn't be it...  
  
He stiffened at the sound of the others approaching, but didn't stop staring at the older demon. "Inuyasha?" Kagome was calling. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome had been dreading what she might see when they caught up with Inuyasha. But she hadn't expected to see this. Inuyasha was just standing there, with Tetsusaiga resting on the ground, staring openly at the demon in front of him. And the demon was staring back. Neither of them was moving an inch.  
  
At the sight of the demon, Sango stiffened and started to raise her boomerang. "Inuyasha, who is this?" she called.  
  
That caught the demon's attention. His gaze shifted to Sango; his face stiffened, and his clawed fingers started to curl inward.  
  
Inuyasha whirled and held out a hand. "Put it down! Don't threaten him!" he shouted.  
  
"But-" Sango said, startled.  
  
"Inuyasha, what-" Miroku began.  
  
"Just do as I say!" Inuyasha snapped. "If you don't threaten him, he'll leave you alone!"  
  
Sango reluctantly let go of her boomerang, letting it fall heavily to the ground.  
  
The older demon relaxed slightly, but he was clearly not taking all his attention off Sango. He slowly turned back to Inuyasha, studying the young half-demon's face, his eyes, and finally the fang blade in his hand. "Inu... yasha...?" he said finally. His voice was deep and a little creaky from disuse.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. This isn't possible, he thought. This can't be... it isn't... he can't be... I mean, I never...  
  
"You know Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
The demon glanced over at her, with an expression that told Kagome that considered it a very stupid question. "Why would I not know my own son?" he said hoarsely.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Demon Lord Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
*  
  
The timer went off with a shrill beep, breaking the stiff silence that had fallen.Kagome quickly switched it off and peeled off the lid of the ramen cup. She glanced over at the figure seated under the tree. "Um, sir?" she ventured.  
  
The demon raised his head slightly. Inuyasha's father -- since that seemed to be who he was -- hadn't spoken another word. He had meekly followed Inuyasha back to their campsite, and was now sitting under a sprawling tree, apparently lost in thought. His weathered face was set in an intense glare that looked eerily like Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome held out the cup of noodle, with the chopsticks already stuck in; she really wasn't sure what she should say. "Enjoy the meal, your son loves them"? Kagome wasn't sure, so she settled for a respectful silence. The demon lord looked at her for a moment, as if he wasn't sure what was giving him, then took the cup and sniffed it.   
  
Inuyasha hadn't budged since they came back. He was crouching about twenty feet up, staring off into the distance. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all sitting a fair distance away, hovering over the sputtering campfire. They were watching the massive demon silently eating the ramen.   
  
"He's really big," Shippo said finally. "Is that really Inuyasha's dad?"  
  
"It seems that it is. But he doesn't seem to remember anything," Miroku mused.   
  
"Could he be a trick of Naraku's?" Sango whispered.  
  
"It may be. Yet... Inuyasha is not one who is easily fooled. If there were a deception in store, I think he would at least suspect something. But then again, he might not want to battle against someone who might be his father, somehow returned from the dead."  
  
"The demon slayers told stories about him," Sango said, sounding a little awed. "They said that the Dog-Lord was among the most powerful demons of his time. But he died long ago... how could he somehow have come back to life?"  
  
"I don't know," Miroku said thoughtfully. "I suspect that he might be able to tell us himself, if he could remember. But he doesn't seem to remember anything at all. I suspect that is why he destroyed the farm. If the humans simply attacked him, he might have lashed out without thinking." He frowned. "But if he hasn't seen Inuyasha since he was very young, I wonder how the Dog-Lord recognized him."  
  
"His scent," a deep voice said.  
  
Miroku started. The demon lord glanced up at him for a moment, then returned to his food.   
  
"I guess that's where Inuyasha got his ears from," Shippo piped up.  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
On the branch above her, Inuyasha shifted and glanced down at her. "What now?" he said tersely.   
  
"Shouldn't you come down for some food?"  
  
"Not hungry." He settled back on the branch and resumed his study of the mountains to the west. One of his white ears twitched.  
  
Kagome stepped up on a gnarled root. "Don't you want to talk to your dad? You haven't said a word to him ever since you found him in the woods. Shouldn't you say something to him?" she called.   
  
"What would we have to talk about?" Inuyasha said tightly. He jumped down onto a lower bough and squatted there, with his hands folded into his baggy sleeves. "He doesn't know me, and I don't remember a thing about him. He died when I was too little to remember him. So it ain't like we've got a lot in common, Kagome."  
  
"But he's your dad," Kagome persisted.   
  
"Feh."   
  
"Inuyasha, you're the only thing he really remembers now," she pressed, looking up at him. His face was turned away, as if he didn't want to listen to her. "And I'm sure he'd like to get to know you. So he could see how you turned out."  
  
"He wouldn't like what he sees," Inuyasha grumbled. He jumped back onto the higher bough and stayed there, glaring intently at the setting sun.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Demon Lord Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
*  
  
The demon lord's silence seemed to be contagious. He was still sitting on a log by the fire, staring at the flames with that intent, almost angry look on his face. Kagome felt like she should say something -- try to converse with him -- but something held her back. She felt nervous and small beside Inuyasha's father.  
  
Miroku was sitting opposite the Dog-Lord, watching the demon impassively. Sango was also staying quite still; on the one occasion when she had started moving, the Dog-Lord's pale yellow eyes flashed over to her, and watched her movements intently. Apparently he still didn't trust her. And Kagome wandered around the camp, with Kirara trotting after her, watching the stranger warily.  
  
Shippo watched them all with wide eyes. The he turned and scampered into the woods. A splotch of red in the trees showed him where Inuyasha was hiding. Shippo hopped up onto the branch. "Hey, Inuyasha?" he chirped.  
  
Inuyasha yelled incoherently and almost fell out of the tree. "Don't do that to me!" he snapped, grabbing the trunk for support.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I have you popping out and surprising me," Inuyasha grumbled. "Isn't that bad enough?"  
  
"But why aren't you talking to your dad?" Shippo pressed, sitting down.  
  
Inuyasha got that funny stunned expression on his face. Shippo recognized it; it meant that he didn't know what to say, or even where to start. After a moment, the half-demon seemed to shake it off with a snort. "You don't know what you're talking about, runt," he said morosely.  
  
"What does that mean?" Shippo said pensively. "I mean, he's your dad, right?"  
  
"I s'pose so."  
  
"So why aren't you down with him?" Shippo said, throwing out his little arms. "If my dad came back to life, I'd be next to him all the time, and we'd be talking a lot and laughing and stuff like that." He frowned. "But you don't seem happy to see your dad."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves. "Just bug off."  
  
One pointed dog ear twitched at the sound of voices. After a moment, Inuyasha's curiosity won out over his hesitation. He crept down the tree trunk, only to find Kagome sitting directly under the tree. She looked at him sideways. "So you've finally decided to rejoin the rest of us?" she said. She took hold of his rosary and pulled him over to the clearing.  
  
*  
  
"You don't remember anything?" Miroku asked. He was keeping a respectful distance from the powerful demon, kneeling with his staff across his lap. It isn't a good idea to risk upsetting him, he thought, until we know how dangerous he is... and why he is here.  
  
"No," the Dog-Lord said briefly. "Until a few days ago."  
  
"Did you remember who you were?"  
  
The older demon stopped, with a strange distant look in his eyes. "No. I didn't remember anything except..." He frowned. "Fire. Stone. A demon companion from long ago in the past... and... a woman."  
  
"A woman?"  
  
The Dog-Lord waved a large, clawed hand in Inuyasha's direction, without looking at him. Inuyasha leaned back a little, startled.  
  
"Oh," Miroku said. "His mother."  
  
The Dog-Lord nodded once, resting his chin on his fist. He didn't look confused or out-of-it anymore. He looked... well, intent, and a little annoyed. I'd hate to have him mad at me, Kagome thought, clutching at Inuyasha's sleeve. At least now she knew where Inuyasha got that attitude from. Daddy might be even worse...  
  
"And you say... you recognized Inuyasha's scent... even though you didn't remember yourself then?" Sango asked. "And that brought a few of your other memories back?"  
  
The Dog-Lord's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. He slowly looked down at his large, calloused hands, then clenched them into fists with a loud cracking sound. Kagome suddenly felt sorry for him, even though -- if he was anything like Inuyasha -- he wouldn't want to be pitied. Inuyasha was still sitting beside her, as stiff as a mannequin and unwilling to look directly at his father. He seemed nervous and on-edge, but Kagome wasn't sure exactly what he was frightened of.  
  
"You okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Course I am," Inuyasha said tensely.  
  
Sango ventured, "Do you remember destroying that farm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
That weird inward-looking expression came over the Dog-Lord's face. "They attacked me," he said flatly. He began rubbing his forehead, as if he had a headache. The lines in his face were growing deeper.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should leave more questions for later," Kagome said hastily. "He's got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Demon Lord Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha's father was still sunk in his own thoughts, with his now-cold cup of ramen cupped in his large hands. Kagome had the feeling that he wasn't trying to ignore the others, but was trying to remember. Trying to adjust. He looked a little like Inuyasha did when he was unhappy about something, and trying to work it out in his mind.  
  
He's incredible, Kagome thought, sitting down on the log opposite him. He destroyed that farm, even though he was stumbling around with amnesia... I guess it's no surprise. Tetsusaiga's a really powerful sword, and it was made out of only one of his fangs.   
  
She frowned. I guess this must be a big change for him. He died when Inuyasha was little. Suddenly he's not only alive again, but over sixty years have passed, and his son has grown up without him. He must be so confused... and lonely too.  
  
She glanced over at where Inuyasha was sitting. The young half-demon was crouched on a rock precipice overlooking the valley, staring at the moon. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone all evening. Kagome went quietly to his side, watching him. "Pretty night, isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Hrmph."  
  
"It's getting a little chilly out here. Do you want a blanket?"  
  
"No thank you." There was an edge of sarcasm to his voice.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside him, her eyes softening. "Is there a reason why you're staying away from everyone else? It's your dad, isn't it? He's the only change over the last day..."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he didn't meet her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with your dad?" Kagome asked, trying to see his face. He evaded her by looking in the other direction. "Are you... scared of him? Are you afraid he won't want you around?"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
So that's it, Kagome thought. She touched his elbow, not sure what she could say. "Inuyasha... I'm sure no matter what, your dad's going to love you anyway. I mean, he made Tetsusaiga for you, didn't he? That's a pretty obvious sign if you ask me."  
  
Inuyasha still didn't say anything. Kagome wished that she could see his face, to get a better idea of what he was feeling, and how she could try to reassure him. But she also knew that he wanted to be alone. "Well, if you need anything..." she said lamely. She stood and walked back to the campfire, looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
Shippo was munching on a roasted fish. As he finished, he tugged on the Dog-Lord's too-small sleeve. "Hey."  
  
The older demon blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Are you really Inuyasha's dad?" Shippo asked.   
  
The Dog-Lord actually looked a little amused. "I am. I do not know of any of you, however."  
  
There was a long, awkward pause. Finally Miroku said slowly, "I think that was a cue for us to all introduce ourselves."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, feeling a little foolish. "Um, I'm Kagome. I travel with Inuyasha, and we've been... um, we've been looking for some certain things for several months now. This is Miroku. He's a, um, a monk, as you can see. And don't let Inuyasha tell you otherwise; he's really nice underneath it all. The girl with the boomerang is Sango. She's a demon-slayer, and she... um, well, she's trying to get revenge for her village against a demon that Inuyasha is hunting. And this is Shippo-"  
  
"Hello," Shippo said, waving.  
  
"He's an fox-demon who Inuyasha and I met a long time ago. Because he's an orphan, Inuyasha let him come along with us," Kagome finished breathlessly. "That about describes everybody."  
  
The Dog-Lord looked a little surprised at the odd people Inuyasha was traveling with, but nodded slowly. His golden eyes slowly roamed over the faces of the people around him, finally settling on Inuyasha's crouched, darkened form. "Why do you travel with him?" he said finally.   
  
"Well, I sort of... well, you know about the Shikon jewel?" Kagome said nervously. "Well, I met Inuyasha right around the time it got shattered, and we've been collecting the pieces." Better not to mention Naraku until later, she decided. He was confused enough as it was.  
  
"I see. And you befriended him."  
  
"Not... well, not at first. When I first really met him, he insulted me and then chased me around the woods, trying to take off my head." Kagome tried to giggle to lighten the mood, but it came out wrong. "But, um, well, we started getting along pretty quickly. It took him awhile, but he started softening up."  
  
The Dog-Lord's heavy brows lifted slightly in surprise. "I see."  
  
"Um, how about some more food?" Kagome said, suddenly wondering if she had just blurted out the wrong thing.  
  
*  
  
I don't know anymore, Inuyasha thought. A cold wind blew his white hair over his eyes, and he absently brushed it away.   
  
His hand strayed down to the rather battered sword at his side. Until the past day, all he had really known about his father was tied to that sword. It had been made specially for him, as a weapon and a safeguard, and he'd give up the hand that held it before he gave up his sword. He didn't have much from his father -- only the steel fang, and the unspoken assurance that his father must have cared about him.  
  
He hasn't seen me for over sixty years, Inuyasha thought. I was just a kid when he died. I don't even remember him... just a little bit of a scent that I wouldn't have known was his. Ever since he died... I haven't exactly grown up to be what he expected. It was a lot easier when he was dead... to think that he would've approved of me. Now... now that's he turned up alive, I don't know anymore. I don't know anything about him, or how he thought, or how he wanted me to be. I don't really... KNOW my father at all.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened as he heard his father coming closer. He felt the Dog-Lord's penetrating eyes watching him, waiting for him to move or speak. Unwilling to meet his father's face, Inuyasha hunched over and studied the swaying trees under him.  
  
"You've grown quite a lot since I saw you last," the Dog-Lord's deep voice said.  
  
"Well, it's been sixty years," Inuyasha said. It sounded crabbier than he had hoped it would.  
  
"Sixty years," the Dog-Lord repeated. Inuyasha couldn't tell what that was in his voice. Sadness? Thoughtfulness? Disapproval?   
  
There was another long, awkward silence, that was broken only by the sound of the fire. Then Inuyasha heard his father turn and walk back to the campsite, leaving the half-demon alone with his thoughts.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Demon Lord Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT   
  
*  
  
He heard the roar of flames, the screams of dying voices. He was small. Trapped in a tiny dark space, with the glow of orange coming through the top. He couldn't move; all Inuyasha could do was flail helplessly against the sides of the reed basket, howling at the top of his small lungs. His sensitive nose was burning from the smell of smoke, and the dry roar of the fire made his tiny pointed ears hurt.  
  
Then suddenly the basket was ripped to shreds around him. Inuyasha's whimpers died away as strong clawed hands picked him up and held him close. A cloak was thrown over him like a blanket, and the sounds of fire and death faded away...  
  
Inuyasha started awake. For a moment he was confused by the crackling of flames... until he realized that it was just the little campfire. They left it burning through the night, to keep wolves away. Inuyasha blinked around at the dark woods for a moment, disoriented by his dream, then growled softly and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Damn dreams," he muttered.   
  
He settled back against the tree, looking at the others to make sure he hadn't disturbed them. Kagome, the nearest, was still fast asleep in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha rested Tetsusaiga against his shoulder and stared up at the trees.   
  
Now that he thought about it, the dream was less like a dream... and more like a memory. It made him shiver. He didn't remember anything like that -- his earliest memories were of his mother. But he had never dreamed of his father... that had been his father, right? The dream was already fading as he tried to recollect it.  
  
The sound of twigs snapping made Inuyasha stiffen. He started up, clutching Tetsusaiga...  
  
"You'd better get back to sleep," a deep voice rumbled.  
  
Inuyasha flushed. He had forgotten that his dad was still in the camp. The older demon was by the fire, watching leaves turn to ash. He was sitting in a position Inuyasha recognized, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. And though he had spoken to his son, the Dog-Lord was still watching the flames.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said tightly. "It ain't a big deal. I mean, if I have to I'll stay awake all night to watch over the others..."  
  
"You don't have to," the Dog-Lord said briskly. "I'll be awake through the night. So you should sleep while you can, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had been chastised or not. Reluctantly he settled against the tree trunk and let his eyelids droop. His father outlined by fire was the last thing he saw before falling asleep, as it had been the last thing he saw before waking.  
  
*  
  
The Dog-Lord dropped a branch into the campfire and watched the fire devour it.  
  
Without looking, he could tell that Inuyasha was asleep. His son was crouched against the tree near that girl with the green robe. Out of the corner, the Dog-Lord could see how Inuyasha slept -- like a warrior, expecting someone to spring out and attack while he was off guard. He kept Tetsusaiga cradled against his chest like a lover.  
  
The older dog-demon pressed a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, growling softly. His memories were starting to drift into place, one at a time. The dark-haired girl in his memory had a name now... she had been Inuyasha's mother. His human mother. Younger than the Dog-Lord, both in body and in years, but far wiser than most humans were. In the many centuries of his life, the Dog-Lord had known no other like her. She was probably dead, he thought, growing melancholy. The lives of humans were so brief... and he had been gone these sixty years.  
  
He glanced back at Inuyasha. Now that he could take a good look at his son, he saw hints of her in his youthful face. Inuyasha had been a wobbling baby when the Dog-Lord had been killed. Now he was a young man. And from the sound of it, a strange one.  
  
The little kitsune was in the sleeping bag, snoring loudly. The girl in the green robe -- Kagome, that was her name -- had said that Inuyasha had taken the orphaned fox in, despite the fact that the fox clearly annoyed him at times. And he had attacked that girl for apparently no reason... but now he stayed close by her side, even when she slept.  
  
Seeing them brought more memories back to the older demon. Seeing those two reminded him of a half-forgotten time, when he had protected Inuyasha's mother from harm as well.  
  
The Dog-Lord glanced up at the sky as time passed. A faint glow was rising in the east as sunrise approached. Suddenly he smelled something far away. It was a strange smell, not like anything he had ever smelled before. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and woke up. "What the..." he mumbled, staggering to his feet.   
  
"Do you recognize that scent?" the Dog-Lord said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, I recognize it," Inuyasha said grimly.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Demon Lord Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
*  
  
"Where are we going again?" Kagome yawned.  
  
Inuyasha grimaced as he jumped over the treetop and landed lightly on a bough. He had woken up Kagome as the sun rose, and she still wasn't fully awake. Now the sun was almost over the trees. And that scent was getting further away -- not totally apart from them, but moving fast. Sango and Miroku had volunteered to come along, but Inuyasha insisted that they stay behind.  
  
A flicker of silver and white darted in the woods under them. Inuyasha jumped down and raced alongside his father, speeding up to the same pace. Even so, he could tell that his dad was pulling back to allow his halfbreed son to keep up with him. Inuyasha grimaced and sped up, determined not to appear slow or weak in front of his father.  
  
"We're gonna track down something that... smells like Naraku," Inuyasha said grimly.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome said, sounding surprised.   
  
"Yeah, exactly. So hang on tight. I'm gonna go a lot faster."  
  
Kagome glanced down. "Aren't we going too fast already?"  
  
"Ain't any such thing. Hold on!" Inuyasha began running even faster. His legs were aching, and he was starting to feel a little breathless. But a glance over at the streak of color that was his father made him even more determined not to fall behind. I might not be a full demon, but... he thought.  
  
Suddenly he skidded to a stop. The Dog-Lord stopped as well, sniffing the air.   
  
"He's close by," Inuyasha mumbled. He let Kagome off his back, and put one hand on Tetsusaiga. "Stay close to me, Kagome."  
  
"Okay," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha was scanning the trees, unaware that his father was watching him. But Kagome saw. The Dog-Lord was watching his young son with an inscrutable expression, as if he were thinking hard. Finally he said quietly, "I do not know of this Naraku."  
  
"We'll tell you about him later," Kagome said quickly. "And, um, there's really a lot to tell." Too much, probably, she thought.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air again. Then he grabbed Kagome's waist and leaped over a cluster of trees, toward a rustling patch of bushes. As they landed, Kagome barely restrained a gasp. There was a demon of some kind -- and it had three shards in its body somewhere. "Inuyasha," she whispered, clutching at his sleeve.  
  
"I see it," Inuyasha growled. "And I smell what's on it."  
  
"It has three Shikon shards! Be careful..."  
  
"Feh. Just make it a bit more rewarding to slice it apart." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and slashed apart the bushes.  
  
An ugly, vaguely reptilian demon reared up onto its hind legs. It was at least nine feet tall, covered in thick scaly armor, with wicked-looking claws on its hands. Kagome shuddered; the smallest claw had to be the length of her longest fingers. But what was most horrible was what dangled from its spiny back. At first Kagome thought that they were bits of cloth. But after a moment, she gasped, appalled.  
  
"Skin," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "I smelled it from a mile away. Took a trophy from every human and demon you slaughtered, huh? Right along with their Shikon shards."  
  
The demon laughed raspily. "And your skin shall join theirs, as I flay you alive like a trapped beast," it grated. "Naraku told me, when he send me out to gather the shards, that you would interfere, Inuyasha. He told me all about you..."  
  
"How nice," Inuyasha snarled. "So I guess he told you about all the minions of his I've killed off, huh? Well, you're next, lizard-boy!"  
  
He darted forward, raising Tetsusaiga to slash the lizardlike demon in half. But as the sword swung down, something swept through the air to his face. Suddenly Inuyasha slammed into the ground, too shocked to make a sound. Blood began to seep from long, deep cuts on the side of his face.  
  
"Heh heh," the demon chuckled. "You think to slice me in half? My greatest strength is in the speed of my hands. I slaughtered dozens of demons and humans with them, before they had time to scream."  
  
Kagome pressed her hands to her mouth. Where's Inuyasha's dad? she thought. He could use some backup, even if he wouldn't admit it. And I left my bow and arrows back at the camp, she thought suddenly. I can't help him out -- I'd just get in the way.  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to try something else," Inuyasha said, smirking painfully. He stood up, wiped the blood from his cheek, and raised his sword over his head again. But this time, he had the distant look in his eyes that Kagome recognized. He was about to wipe out the demon with the Scar of the Wind.  
  
But the demon seemed to sense it as well. Suddenly it turned and rushed toward Kagome, its talons clicking and slashing at the air. Kagome uttered a high shriek, as Inuyasha bellowed, "YOU BASTARD! Don't you touch her!" The Tetsusaiga sliced through the air -- and was deflected by the Naraku-spawn's metallic claws.  
  
"You think to stop me? Arrogance!" the demon sneered. Before Inuyasha could move, it slashed its hand down at Kagome, too fast for her to dodge.  
  
The next few moments were a blur -- Kagome felt something heavy slam into her body, heard Inuyasha cry out. The next moment, she was lying on the ground with Inuyasha pinning her down. Blood was dripping from seven slash marks on his back, right through his fire-rat clothes. More blood was smeared on his right cheek, where the demon's first blow had hit him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, touching his wounded face.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Dammit," he whispered, struggling to get to his knees.  
  
The demon chuckled again, looming over them. "Ridiculously easy to make you injure yourself, Inuyasha. You could have killed me with your sword's attack, but she would have died as well before I did. All I need do to destroy you is threaten the girl." It raised its claws again, ready to slash down at Inuyasha's exposed back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Demon Lord Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha's arm flew up and caught the demon's clawed fist, twisting it to the side. "Don't count me out just yet," he growled. He was still shielding Kagome with his body; she could feel blood seeping onto the front of her uniform. Those gashes were really bad -- the demon had tried to slash off her head, and had hit Inuyasha instead. She only hoped they weren't so bad that he couldn't fight...  
  
Instead of being threatened, the demon grinned down at him. "I see you need more persuasion," it hissed.  
  
Inuyasha dodged the first blow, but the second slashed the other side of his face. Grimacing, he slashed at the demon's exposed belly, only to suddenly get knocked down to his knees. As the demon aimed another blow at Kagome, Inuyasha threw himself in the way again -- and the claws slashed into his throat. The look of shock and pain on Inuyasha's face cut Kagome like a knife. "Stop it!" Kagome cried, overwhelmed with guilt.  
  
The lizard demon just stared down at the bleeding, weakened Inuyasha. He was clinging to Kagome, struggling to get back to his feet, but the wound in his neck was slowing him down. "I think not," it rasped, clacking its claws.   
  
Suddenly a thunderous roar blasted through the clearing. It made Kagome's hair almost stand on end; it wasn't just loud, it was also searingly ferocious. Suddenly claw marks slashed over the demon's chest, sending it staggering back in shock. And Inuyasha hadn't done it.  
  
A dark shape hurtled out of the forest and landed lightly between Kagome and Inuyasha, and the lizard demon. It was Inuyasha's father, growling softly under his breath. "I give you this one chance to leave, beast," he rumbled.  
  
"You dare to attack me?" the lizard hissed. But it looked scared -- at least, Kagome thought so. There was black blood dripping from the cuts in its chest.   
  
A red glow came into the Dog-Lord's golden eyes. His claws cracked ominously. "I dare to do whatever I please," he said in a low voice.  
  
I never thought I'd see somebody who made Inuyasha's full-demon form look cuddly, Kagome thought. She felt a shiver as he began to growl again, more loudly this time. Inuyasha was gripping her arm, but whether he was excited or freaked out, she couldn't tell. His bleeding, slashed-up face was completely unreadable.   
  
The lizard demon hissed and crouched down, then sprang at the Dog-Lord with its claws extended. The Dog-Lord stood still, watching as his foe came closer. Then he leaped forward himself, slashing at the demon's long neck almost casually. The lizard uttered a rasping cry and fell to the ground, its scales shattered and bleeding. It made a hissing sound, creeping back across the ground.   
  
The Dog-Lord growled loudly, and sprang forward, slashing it again... with only one hand. White light seemed to trail from his claws, cutting through the demon's armored body as if it were made of tissue paper. The lizard demon fell to the ground, with its head ripped to pieces. The knife-like claws that Inuyasha had not been able to break were cut through, as if they had been made out of dried clay. The Dog-Lord was left standing beside the body of his prey, absently wiping his bloodied claws on his too-small peasant clothes.  
  
Kagome stared open-mouthed at Inuyasha's father. "Wow..." she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked just as shocked.  
  
The Dog-Lord wiped a bloody scale from his chin. He seemed to remember Kagome and Inuyasha then, and walked quickly over to them. And Inuyasha began struggling to his feet. "Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome said, tugging him back down. A fresh gush of blood ran down his wrist, onto her hand.  
  
"Dammit," Inuyasha said through his teeth.  
  
The Dog-Lord's golden eyes narrowed. "Don't move. I'll take you both myself."  
  
"I can walk!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"I know you can. But you won't. Be still."  
  
To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha did as he was told. His father picked him up with one arm, curling it around his son's battered body. Then he scooped Kagome up with the other arm, and began running swiftly back through the forest. I like the way Inuyasha carries me a lot better, Kagome thought, her teeth rattling.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha stayed quiet as Kagome bandaged his injuries. That damned lizard-demon had done a good job of slicing him up; he had still been bleeding when they returned to the camp. Even now, he felt wobbly and dizzy. He grimaced as she dribbled disinfectant on his back, but didn't show any signs of discomfort. He already looked weak enough in front of his father without being a baby about the pain.  
  
"There you go," Kagome said. She tied off the bandage. "Those ought to close up in a day or two."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha scratched the band-aid on his cheek. "Whatever."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"I meant, are you feeling okay?" Kagome tried again. "You've been really quiet ever since we got back."  
  
Inuyasha avoided her eyes. I had my chance, he thought darkly. I tried to keep up with him. And I couldn't. Dammit, why did I have to lose THAT fight? He must think I'm a weakling... even with Tetsusaiga. And compared to him, that's just what I am. He looked down at his clawed fists. I lost to a demon right in front of him, and he had to jump in to save my butt. Yeah, I bet he's real proud of me now.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at the tall demon sitting under the tree. The Dog-Lord was staring off into space, as if lost in his own thoughts.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Demon Lord Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
*  
  
"Hey! I want to know something!"  
  
The girl's voice roused the Dog-Lord from his own thoughts. He blinked and slowly looked at her. "Are you speaking to me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am!" Kagome said indignantly. She was still clutching the bandages that she had used on Inuyasha. "I want to know just what took you so long!"  
  
The Dog-Lord kept staring at her, bemused.  
  
"Inuyasha was getting seriously hurt by that demon! And you just stood by and watched until the end, and only THEN you came running in to help us! Why didn't you come in sooner to help instead of waiting until things got REALLY bad?" the human girl demanded. Behind his tree, Inuyasha flinched and sank down further.  
  
The older demon just stared at Kagome for a moment longer, as if she had surprised him. Then he said quietly, "The fight was Inuyasha's, not mine. He recognized his foe and challenged it, but his enemy was not one known to me. It was not my place to interfere if I could help it."  
  
Kagome was taken aback.  
  
The demon lord settled back and continued looking off into space. Kagome had the feeling that she was being dismissed. Well, he didn't have to wait so LONG, she thought. I mean, Inuyasha was pretty badly hurt! Shouldn't that be more important than whose fight it was?  
  
She sat down beside Inuyasha on the gnarled tree root. His bandaged face was turned away from her. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Let me see your neck."  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"You're still a lousy liar. Come on, just let me see your neck."  
  
Inuyasha grudging turned his head to the side. Kagome pulled at the bandages and looked at the gash underneath. He was thinking about what he had overheard his father say to Kagome. Was that true? Was his father deferring to him because Naraku was his enemy, or had it been... a test or something? He desperately hoped that it had been deferrence. Because if it had been a test, he was sure he had failed miserably.  
  
*  
  
"OW! DAMMIT, KAGOME!"  
  
"Hold still and I won't hurt you!"  
  
"You said you were gonna look at it, not stick your fingers in it!"  
  
The Dog-Lord glanced over at the two of them, slightly alarmed. After a moment, the yelling stopped, and he caught a glimpse of Inuyasha grudgingly allowing Kagome to bandage his upper arm. When she told him to raise his arms, he did as she said.  
  
The older demon sighed. He was relieved that Inuyasha's wounds were not as serious as they had seemed at first. Most of them would have been no trouble, but the throat wound and its loss of blood would have killed lesser demons. Even for one such as Inuyasha, it was debilitating for awhile. It had been when he saw that that the Dog-Lord had decided that his son could not win the battle.  
  
Or WOULD not.  
  
It was odd. The girl Kagome described herself merely as Inuyasha's companion, and spoke of him trying to kill her when they had first met. But Inuyasha had put himself between her and the lizard demon, knowing that he would lose the battle as a result. With the Tetsusaiga, he could have won -- but he had chosen to save her life instead. He stayed close by her -- closer than he had for any of the others. Those were not the actions of a mere friend. And she was spending quite some time dressing his wounds.  
  
The Dog-Lord smiled slightly. He glanced over at his son, and saw Kagome carefully smoothing the bandages on Inuyasha's face. "Does it still hurt?" she was asking. Inuyasha muttered something and let her fuss over him for a little while more. He looked a little happier at being shown the attention.  
  
The Dog-Lord pondered this for a moment more. Then he heard the other three companions coming. The kitsune came running past him. "Kagome!" he called. "Kagome! We went to get those shards, but the body was gone!"  
  
"Dammit," Inuyasha repeated bleakly. "We should've gotten those shards before we left..."  
  
The monk and slayer sat in a small huddle with Inuyasha and Kagome, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. The Dog-Lord did not join them; instead, he quietly decided to observe Inuyasha further, and learn more about this son he had never had the chance to know.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. Demon Lord Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"What of Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen under her hands. His father's rumbling voice was enough to make anyone nervous, but she could tell it was his father's sudden curiosity that was bugging him. She gave the bandage on his shoulder a little tug, then glanced back at the Dog-Lord.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
The older demon was staring at them curiously. "I have heard nothing about Sesshomaru."  
  
Even though he didn't say so, Kagome had the feeling he was expecting an update. "Um, well," she said slowly. "Uh, he's alive."  
  
The Dog-Lord's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Inuyasha slumped against the tree. Aw, damn, she's falling all over the place, he thought miserably. He cringed at the thought of what his father would do -- or say -- when he learned what the relationship between the two brothers was like. "Acrimonious" wasn't the right term. Sesshomaru had tried to kill Inuyasha over and over, tried to steal his sword, tried to murder Kagome. In return, Inuyasha had sliced off his brother's arm.  
  
I dunno what he'd think about that, Inuyasha thought, grimacing. But I don't think he'll be happy... even if it was the only thing I could do. He didn't even want to contemplate what his father would think of Kikyo. Come to think of it, he didn't have the faintest idea what his father would think...  
  
Kagome was trying to explain, "... see, he tried to steal Tetsusaiga again with a human arm with a Shikon shard, and Inuyasha tried to distract him and almost got killed. He left after that, but he turned up later and-"  
  
"What happened to Sesshomaru's arm?" the Dog-Lord said slowly.  
  
Here it comes, Inuyasha thought, wincing.  
  
Kagome flushed a little. "Inuyasha... he cut it off," she said hesitantly.  
  
The Dog-Lord's eyes widened slightly. His face was still neutral, but he looked surprised now. "Inuyasha. He cut it off," he said slowly.  
  
"But it was Sesshomaru's fault!" Kagome said. "If he hadn't been trying to kill us -- Inuyasha didn't have any other choice!"  
  
"I see," the Dog-Lord said quietly. His voice made Inuyasha want to writhe.  
  
"Sesshomaru HATES Inuyasha," Kagome added. "I mean, he really acts like he hates him."  
  
"I know that," the Dog-Lord said quietly. "Why else, do you think, I gave him a weapon as powerful as the Tetsusaiga? A weapon that would make him Sesshomaru's equal... if he knows how to use it."  
  
Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, and at the battered sword lying beside him. Myoga had told them that the Tetsusaiga sealed Inuyasha's demon blood. But it made sense that whatever weapon he was given was powerful enough to keep him safe. I wonder what Sesshomaru must have acted like if his dad was this worried about Inuyasha, Kagome thought.   
  
Miroku chose that moment to intervene. His silky voice quietly announced, "We'd better be on guard, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and flexed his less-injured arm. "Why?"  
  
The monk's face was grim. "I spotted one of Naraku's poison wasps following us. Sango killed it; however, they always fly in swarms."  
  
"Meaning that filthy bastard's watching us," Inuyasha grunted.  
  
The Dog-Lord slowly rose to his feet, with the distant, withdrawn look fading from his face. He brushed the dust from his too-tight clothes. "We will travel to that valley. There is the abandoned cave of a demon bear there, where no one will follow us."   
  
"How do you remember that?" Sango asked.  
  
A perturbed look came over the demon's lined face.   
  
"I see," Miroku said with a little smile. "I suppose more of your memories are returning."  
  
Obviously he's taken charge, Kagome thought. I guess it's not surprising that he would act like that.  
  
She glanced over at Inuyasha to see how he was taking it. But the pale-haired youth was still staring at the tree branches, picking idly at his bandages. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Inuyasha said dully. "Why wouldn't I be? Let's just go." He got up stiffly and walked alongside Kagome back to the camp.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Demon Lord Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

x.

The Dog-Lord led the way, batting away weeds and vine-trailing branches. He did it almost absently, as if the obstacles weren't even worthy of his notice. "It's this way," he announced suddenly.

Kagome trailed just behind Inuyasha, watching him rather than his father. It suddenly struck her that Inuyasha had just backed down from his dad, letting the Dog-Lord essentially take over the group. For almost anyone else, Inuyasha would have resented the intrusion. But if he had any resentment, it was channeled in at himself only. He kept his head down, and his face rigid.

The Dog-Lord slashed through a few more vines, then stepped out into the open air. "It's there," he said, sounding satisfied. "Just as I remembered."

Inuyasha paused, squinting against the sunlight. There was a cave mouth, almost obscured by weeds, but set low to the ground and just high enough for the Dog-Lord to walk in.

x.

The Dog-Lord crouched by the hearth as Miroku started a fire. The powerful demon occasionally spoke to the monk, but most of the time he seemed inclined to simply sit, think, and observe the humans around him. His golden eyes flicked from one face to another, and only long experience with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept Kagome from feeling very nervous.

Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on his father, but he quickly looked away whenever his father glanced at him. Suddenly he stood up and walked out of the cave, coming to a precipice overlooking a small riverbed. He could see minnows darting in the water under him. With all the ripples and wavelets, he couldn't see himself. Just a featureless face surrounded by silver hair. Not that different from his father or brother... except that he was.

Dammit, he saw me at my worst, he cursed. I must've looked like a weak little brat.

The Dog-Lord hadn't said or done anything to make Inuyasha feel inferior. But he felt that way anyway. When he stood beside his father, he felt acutely aware of his own human blood. Of his father's power, and the feel of authority he gave off without even thinking about it. If Kagome had known, she would have urged him to stop. But he couldn't stop comparing himself to the old man...

Inuyasha stiffened at a sound behind him. It was his father.

He didn't move as the older demon sat down beside him. "How are your wounds?" the Dog-Lord asked gruffly.

"They don't hurt much," Inuyasha lied.

The Dog-Lord stared down at the stream. "When you have the time, I want to hear about that demon I destroyed. It must have been a strong one."

"It belongs to an enemy of mine," Inuyasha said vaguely. He didn't feel like telling his father about Naraku -- about how he had been deceived, wounded over and over, and nearly beaten once or twice. Everyone had enemies. But he didn't want his father to think that all of his could beat him.

The Dog-Lord looked rather puzzled. "It must be a very wily demon," he said slowly, "if I did not encounter it before..."

"No. Just a new one," Inuyasha said, wishing that he could change the subject.

"And you have not yet been able to destroy him..." The Dog-Lord said it to himself, but to Inuyasha's ears it sounded like an accusation.

"Wish being part human didn't make me so damn weak."

Inuyasha wasn't aware he had mumbled the words out loud, until his father's hand slammed down on his wrist like a vise. When he looked up, startled, he saw his father's eyes blaze like a pair of golden flames. "You young fool," the Dog-Lord said in a low voice. "You think that a human must be weak?"

"I-I..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Do you think your MOTHER was weak?" the Dog-Lord said fiercely. "Do you think me weak for having chosen her? In body she might not have been strong. But I saw her strength. It was a strength I never had." His eyes flamed again. "Do you think it was easy for your mother, to love a demon and bear his child? Do you think a weakling could have stood the life she had? Did you ever think-" Suddenly the Dog-Lord broke up and let go of Inuyasha's arm.

The half-demon drew back, clutching at his numbed hand. He watched as his father stood up and stalked away, his head bowed and his fists clenched. He looked angry and depressed, now that his calm shell had cracked.

Dammit, Inuyasha thought. His heart sank. In one careless moment, he had shattered the fragile rapport his father had been building between them. Miserable, he jumped over the riverbank and began walking through the woods, alone with his thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Demon Lord Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

.x

The Dog-Lord was still stewing as he strode back into the cave, and leaned against one of the dripping walls.

He was disturbed by Inuyasha's comment. Not merely what the boy had said, but why. He had been raised on his own, scorned by humans and demons alike -- as his parents had feared. Now he was traveling with a band of humans, seemed to have feelings for a human girl, yet he resented his own human half and preferred his demon ancestry.

The Dog-Lord glanced out of the cave mouth, feeling vaguely guilty at having left his son alone and resentful. All those years, with only strangers. He sighed, feeling his anger draining away. Anger at himself, not his son. Anger that he had let his temper run away with him, and anger that he had been killed so long ago, leaving his son alone.

Sesshomaru was not like Inuyasha. He didn't need to fear being shunned by others. Nor did he have the conflict that Inuyasha had, between his human and demon sides. So Inuyasha had been raised by himself, believing his human half to be contemptible and weak.

The great demon who had once been feared far and wide didn't know what to do. And he hated that feeling. He had always been decisive and swift to action. But when it came to his son's heart, he was completely confused.

The Dog-Lord growled softly and rubbed his forehead. I wish she were here, he thought. She might know what should be done...

x.

Inuyasha felt like an idiot.

He had been walking in circles in a field for what felt like hours, although the sun told him that it had been less than one. A cold wind was blowing through the field, rippling the grass around his feet; the only sounds were his own footsteps, and the soft chirps of birds. It reminded him of the days before he had met Kagome and the others, and before he had met Kikyo. He had always been alone then, usually off in fields and forests by himself. It gave him too much time to brood over things.

He couldn't go back. Not until nightfall, when his father might be asleep. At the very least, he might have calmed down by then. But Inuyasha doubted that his father would forget what he had said, no matter what. Twice he had been given a chance to show his father that Sesshomaru was wrong. And twice he had botched it. First he'd been beaten to a pulp by that demon spawn of Naraku's. Then he'd made his father angry by denigrating his human half, something the old man saw as an insult to his human mother.

Dammit, I always screw up! he thought furiously. I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't saying Mother was weak... but back when I wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon... I wanted to be someone like he was.

He kicked at a flowering weed, taking out his frustrations on it.

It was just like he had said to Kagome. The Dog-Lord probably saw him as a disappointment, a half-human whelp who didn't do justice to his mighty father. I shouldn't be too surprised, he thought bitterly.

Then his pointed ear twitched.

What was that sound? It was like the sound of wind, but.... faster. Sharper. Inuyasha growled and put a hand on Tetsusaiga, ready to draw it. For a moment, he wondered if it was his father, coming for him. But no. Even in a short time, he had learned how his father sounded. The wind-witch, Kagura? No, she wasn't the sort who skulked. Besides, he could smell her a mile away.

"Who's there, dammit?" he growled. "I ain't in the mood to put up with this."

The wind whipped his hair away from his face. Then Inuyasha sensed something coming up fast behind him -- too late. Something slammed into the small of his back, throwing him forward against a rock face. Pebbles rattled down as he staggered back, then swung around with his transformed sword in his hand.

No one was there.

Then something struck him from the side, too fast and too blurred for him to see clearly. Inuyasha slashed at whatever it was, as he fell, before crumpling to the ground. And it wrenched Tetsusaiga from his hand.

No! he cried inwardly as his sword fell to the ground. It shimmered and transformed back.

He rushed toward it, determined to get it back before.... whatever it was tried to attack again. But his hand struck something that burned his hand, and shimmered as he pulled away. It was a barrier -- and Tetsusaiga was on the other side. Desperately, Inuyasha struck at the barrier, but only scorched his fingertips.

Then he felt it coming again, and the blow from behind slammed him into the barrier. It crackled and sizzled, burning at his skin, drowning out Inuyasha's groans. He fell to his knees, stunned. But not for long. He could feel a familiar pulsing seeping into his blood, and a blood-red wave of rage poured through him....

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Demon Lord Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

x.

Inuyasha growled faintly as he smelled it -- so faint that a half-demon's senses couldn't pick it up. The blood was running hot through him, bringing a new strength and vigor to his body. He turned around, feeling a fanged grin spreading across his face. Thoughts sprang into his mind -- thoughts of death, of blood, of the hunger inside him that could not be sated...

Before he had been filled with fear and doubt. No longer. Now he was just relishing the thought of finding that elusive demon... finding it and tearing it to shreds. A blur caught the edge of his eye, and he leapt without looking first.

Something hammered into his chest, almost throwing him back, but the raging demon swatted away whatever had struck him. There was a shimmer in the air as the demon streaked away, alarmed by the sudden change in its supposed victim. Inuyasha leapt after it, snarling, "YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!"

He smashed one of his fists into it, and smelled blood on the air. But as he struck again, he felt that the demon was gone.

His grin contorted into a grimace. It had gotten away... it had gotten away, and the hunger inside him was stronger than ever. His clawed fingers dug into his palms as he glared around himself, looking for that telltale ripple in the air, that musky scent. Nothing. Rage began to well up inside his chest, as he looked for something to kill.

Then he smelled a familiar scent, as several figures stepped out of the woods...

x.

The Dog-Lord stayed by himself, brooding.

It was weird, Kagome thought. He looked almost exactly like Inuyasha when he was troubled, crouching off in a corner with his golden eyes glaring at nothing. Only the lines in his face and the lack of dog ears showed the difference between him.

The Dog-Lord had come stomping in shortly after going after Inuyasha. And his stomping was enough to make the cave shake. Kagome had started to ask him where Inuyasha had gone, but Miroku had quietly shushed her. "If he has had a disagreement with his father," he said softly, "then I doubt he would want to face him just yet."

"But I want to know where he is. If Inuyasha's upset-"

"Wait for a little while. If he's upset, he might want to be alone."

Kagome grudgingly sat back and waited for Inuyasha's father to say something. But he just kept staring at the wall, watching the water dripping down watery cracks.

The Dog-Lord was absorbed in his own thoughts, thinking about the walking contradiction that his son had become. What had happened in the boy's life to make him want to become something other than what he was? The Dog-Lord himself had never felt such things. He could guess, based on what he had seen in others, but he struggled to imagine what had been done to his son.

If only he hadn't been wounded by that damn dragon... if only Inuyasha had been able to depend on him. The Dog-Lord's vague feelings of guilt were growing more intense, as he wondered what had made his son hate his human side so much -- the side that reminded the Dog-Lord of the boy's mother.

But he's too much like me, he thought. Too raw, blunt, brash. Even has a liking for human girls...

On the other side of the cave, Kagome felt creeped out. The Dog-Lord was just sitting there, staring off into space, with that grim look on his face. He hadn't said a word since he returned from his talk.

What was he thinking about? What had he and Inuyasha said to each other, if he was in such a bad mood and Inuyasha was off hiding by himself? She had to keep clamping down on the urge to rush out and find Inuyasha, knowing that Miroku was probably right. If he had ticked off his dad, he probably wanted to be alone.

But I still want to help him, she thought. His dad's approval is so important to him... I wonder if the Dog-Lord knows that...

Suddenly the Dog-Lord stiffened, looking up. The cave fell silent -- even Shippo was quiet.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked.

The enormous demon stood swiftly, and stared out of the cave mouth. Without a word, he ran out, with the three humans running behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Demon Lord Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

x.

Kagome had a horrible feeling as the three humans ran behind the towering dog-demon. He hadn't said a word, but somehow she knew that he knew that something bad was happening to Inuyasha. And he was still wounded from his battle with Naraku's demon too! If he could hold out until his dad got there, everything would be okay...

Please be okay, she prayed silently.

The Dog-Lord began to slow down, until he was walking slowly along a field's edge. He stared at the solitary, red-clad figure in the middle of the grassy expanse. Kagome peered around him, relieved. Inuyasha looked okay -- he wasn't seriously hurt or anything. But then a chill went down her spine.

Inuyasha glanced back at them, and she saw the blood-red of his eyes. Tetsusaiga was stuck in the ground nearby, but he made no move to pick it up.

The Dog-Lord growled. He could still smell the blood of Inuyasha's foe, but it was fading away. Whatever had been there, it had fled. But not before driving his son away from that sword, and menacing him until he turned into a full demon... the thing his father had feared most would happen to him. It was as he had thought. Inuyasha's blood -- his father's blood -- was strong enough to drive him mad if he was threatened.

"Oh no!" Shippo cried. "Inuyasha's gotten separated from Tetsusaiga!"

"He's transformed again," Sango said faintly.

Kagome said nothing, but she pressed her hand to her mouth. Inuyasha was almost unstoppable as a full demon. When separated from Tersusaiga, his demon blood wasn't held back. He could suddenly transform if someone tried to kill or wound him, and the only way to switch him back was to give him Tetsusaiga. Until then, he would kill and kill without thought or mercy. And worst of all... if it happened for too long, he risked losing his human soul forever.

Another deep rumble rose in the Dog-Lord's chest. "Everyone stay behind me," he growled.

"Are you going to fight him?" Miroku asked grimly.

"Yes. I am the only one who can defeat him without weapons, like this." The Dog-Lord's long fingers curled into fists. "Even Sesshomaru would need a powerful sword to stop him now. But I can stop him..." His claws cracked. "Even as he is now."

He could smell the burning, sharp scent of his son's transformed blood, could feel the thickening demon aura around him. Inuyasha was crouching down, a feral grin distorting his face. Even at this distance, the Dog-Lord could see that Inuyasha's fangs and claws had lengthened, and could hear his growls. Transformed, he was little more than a beast, thirsting for blood. The Dog-Lord wasn't looking forward to what was ahead....

Inuyasha crouched lower to the ground, his roiling eyes fixed on his father. His claws dug into the dirt -- and then he leaped toward the ground. But something slammed into his arm, throwing him off balance. The Dog-Lord was jumping past him, his golden eyes flaring. Enraged, Inuyasha whirled and leaped at his father again, slashing at the elder demon's throat. But the Dog-Lord jumped back, dodging his son's claws.

Something seeped through Inuyasha's mask of rage -- surprise. Nothing had escaped him before -- not Goshinki, not Gatenmaru, not even Ryokossei. But the Dog-Lord had dodged his attacks, not once but several times. He snarled again, angered and frustrated. But the Dog-Lord kept leaping, kept dodging, coldly evading his son. He had to wear down the boy's defenses, see his weaknesses... and then...

Kagome's heart was pounding as she watched Inuyasha locked in a battle with his father. Inuyasha was fueled by his rage and blood-lust, and Kagome knew how powerful those things made him. But his attacks were clumsy. His father was experienced and seasoned, and he saw Inuyasha's moves before his son made them. He was a blur of pale color, leaping and dodging as Inuyasha tried to strike him, and failed.

"He's just dodging him!" Sango said. "How can he stop him like this?"

The Dog-Lord stopped just long enough to glare at the slayer, before leaping high to avoid Inuyasha. He waited until his son was shooting toward him, with his clawed hands outstretched. And then the Dog-Lord punched him.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, dazed for the moment. Then he sprang up, newly angered. "You--" he said gutterally.

"Think you can beat me, boy?" the Dog-Lord growled.

He lashed out again, knocking his son off balance. Kagome winced as the Dog-Lord head-butted Inuyasha, making him stagger back. Then the Dog-Lord, seemingly as angry as Inuyasha was, threw him back against the cliffside and pinned him there. A shower of small rocks flew out as Inuyasha's back struck the cliff.

For a moment, the two grappled, and Kagome couldn't see who was winning. Then suddenly the Dog-Lord punched Inuyasha twice across the face, dazing him and throwing him back. Then the demon was pinning his son down on his back, keeping him down with his own weight. Inuyasha was helpless, but he wouldn't stop fighting...

"Don't kill him!" Kagome cried. For a moment, she was sure that the Dog-Lord would -- there was a cold, grim look in his eyes.

Inuyasha snarled and tried to head-butt his father. In return, the Dog-Lord swooped down, sinking his fangs into the flesh of Inuyasha's throat.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Demon Lord Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

x.

Kagome shrieked. Then silence fell over the field.

Inuyasha's scarlet eyes went wide as his father bit down into his throat. A look of shock came over his face, as if he couldn't quite grasp what was happening. Blood was trickling down to the grass, from the bite marks in his throat, and the clawed fingers digging into his wrists.

For a moment, the two demons were completely still. Then a tremor ran through Inuyasha's prone body, stiffening his limbs and curling his clawed fingers. He grunted faintly, trying to push away his father. His head jerked a little. But the Dog-Lord was immovable. He was pinning Inuyasha down, restraining his arms and legs with his own hands and feet. And now Kagome saw that he had bitten his son to keep him from head-butting.

Slowly the Dog-Lord's eyes opened, and looked at Kagome. She had the feeling he wanted her to do something, but his fangs were still locked on Inuyasha's throat.

"Kagome..." Miroku said quietly. "Go get the sword."

"Go get..... oh yes..." Kagome ran over to where Tetsusaiga was stuck in the ground, and pulled it out.

Then she slowly approached where the Dog-Lord had Inuyasha pinned down. The crazed Inuyasha was twitching and pushing at his father's larger body. But he wasn't having any luck. The Dog-Lord was too big and too strong to just be pushed away, even by Inuyasha at his most powerful. She just hoped he could keep Inuyasha restrained... just a little longer.

Kagome could feel the Dog-Lord's grim golden eyes following her. She crept over to Inuyasha's outstretched hand. His wicked-looking claws were curled almost into a fist. But as she came closer, his fingers curled out. She stopped, shivering. How could she give him the sword without getting too close?

Gingerly, she gripped Tetsusaiga's blade and lowered the hilt toward Inuyasha's groping hand. He clutched at it, and the livid red in his eyes began to fade. A pulse ran through his body....

x.

The first thing Inuyasha felt was his father's fangs, biting deep into his throat.

He didn't know how it had happened -- his last memories were hazy thoughts of something fast and unseen attacking him. He felt a spike of fear. For a few moments, he was sure that his father was trying to kill him -- and that he had no chance of fending the old man off.

Had he ticked off the older demon that badly, with the comment about his human heritage? He didn't know. But he did know that a ring of hot pain was circling his neck, and smaller ones on his wrists where his father was holding him down. And that his father was practically lying on top of him, keeping him helpless as a baby.

He managed to draw in a breath. "F-Father..." he whispered.

He felt his father tense. Then the Dog-Lord released his bite, and sat up, straddling Inuyasha's stomach. Blood was smeared on his lips, and his golden eyes were still blazing. Inuyasha didn't dare to move again.

"You gave me a hard time," the older demon said. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then licked a smear of blood from his fangs.

It was slowly dawning on Inuyasha that his father wasn't angry. The Dog-Lord stood up with a grunt, and held his hand down to his son. After a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha took it, and let his father yank him up to his feet. He felt dizzy and sick, and he could feel blood trickling down his neck and wrists. His head and ribs ached as well, where his father had smashed into him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome came rushing up to him. "Are you all right?"

"I-I think so," Inuyasha said. He didn't say it, but he was glad Kagome was there. She was already dabbing the blood from his neck. "What the hell was going on?"

"You lost Tetsusaiga in a fight," Kagome said. "And then you transformed. Your dad had to really beat you up to keep you from killing us."

So that was it. Inuyasha felt slightly better, although again he cringed at how his father had seen him -- completely insane, unable to handle the demon blood that his father had given him.

Then they both looked at the Dog-Lord.

He was standing with his back to them, squinting off into the distance. He sniffed the air, then grimaced. "I remember this scent," he growled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Demon Lord Chapter Eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

x.

"What kind of scent?" Miroku asked, gripping his staff.

The Dog-Lord's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. His golden eyes narrowed. Then he turned with a growl, and leapt into the woods. Then he raced away, fast enough that Kagome hardly had time to blink before he was gone.

"Wait-" Inuyasha choked, starting to stand up. But his legs failed him, and he ended up sitting down hard.

"Inuyasha, stay still," Kagome said, grabbing his arm. "Your dad really beat you up so you'd turn back to normal."

"I have -- I need to go -- " Inuyasha coughed a bit of blood up.

"Your dad would just tell you to go back here," Kagome said firmly. "And if you didn't go, he would drag you back."

It galled Inuyasha to admit it, but it was true. He stood up unsteadily, still feeling blood tricking down his wrists and throat, and seeping down his back. He felt like hell -- he could feel where his father had thrown him against a rock face. Dammit, he thought, fingering his throat. The old man really didn't hold back on me...

Deep inside, he felt dazed that his own father had done this to him. But at the same time, there was a sort of relief. His father hadn't looked angry as he sat up. He'd looked tired, haggard, a bit peeved, but not angry. And he had sounded... relieved when he was up as well.

Or had he just been relieved that his berserk son was finally under control?

Inuyasha sagged as he stumbled along with Kagome and Miroku. He was too tired, too bloodied to think about it now. But he had a feeling that those doubts would haunt him all through the night... before or after his father returned.

x.

The Dog-Lord returned long after sunset. He stalked straight to the fire and sat down, staring into the flames. Kagome recognized his expression -- that frustrated, almost sulky look that Inuyasha got when he had failed to do something. She offered the silent demon some ramen, and he began wolfing it down as if he hadn't eaten in months.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the fire, with even more band-aids and gaze on his face, his wrists and his throat. His voice was a little raspy, but Kagome was relieved that he was no longer spitting up blood. But he hadn't said much ever since returning to the cave.

After a few minutes, the Dog-Lord sighed. "I didn't find it," he growled. "But its scent was all over that field. And..." He paused, staring at his son. "All over you."

"The scent of what?" Miroku asked.

That blank look came over the Dog-Lord's face. "I don't remember. But it's familiar."

"How is it familiar?" Sango asked. "Was it an enemy of yours from sixty years ago?"

The Dog-Lord frowned. "I don't remember."

"So... if you can't remember, how can it be familiar?" Shippo asked.

The Dog-Lord's golden eyes seemed to flame from the inside, then died away. "Familiar... but I don't know how," he growled. "It makes me think of.... fire. Fire. Stone. Smoke. Wind." His fingers tighted on the ramen cup, crushing it. "And it doesn't make me remember..."

"Do you think this demon was the one who attacked Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It was. I know," the Dog-Lord said tightly. "I doubt it meant for him to transform, given that he wounded it. But it meant to disarm him... and perhaps kill him."

"Why is that?" Shippo asked.

"To harm me," the Dog-Lord growled. "That was their reason... when they attacked him."

The tone of voice made a chill go down Kagome's spine. But at the same time, she felt a little relieved. He sounded angry at the idea that someone had hurt his son, and caused him to transform into a full demon. Inuyasha, she thought. Don't you see how your dad feels about you? She glanced quickly at Inuyasha, but the younger demon didn't seem to have caught on.

Instead, Inuyasha was leaning forward, listening to every word. "We'll find him," he said hoarsely.

The Dog-Lord blinked. "What?"

"We'll find this damn demon and make him talk," the younger demon rasped.

For a moment, the Dog-Lord stared at Inuyasha gravely, and Inuyasha began to wonder if he had overstepped it. But then his father nodded slightly. "We'll leave in the morning," he said. Then he retreated to his own corner of the cave, his eyes glinting as he watched the others.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Demon Lord Chapter Nineteen

My apologies for the delay. I've been ill.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

x.

The morning light was dim and greyish.

Inuyasha stood up with a groan, feeling his scratched back and arms shaking a little. The old man really did a number on me, he thought with a grimace. No one, not even Sesshomaru, had hit him that hard. And as a full-blooded demon, no less...

He watched morosely as Kagome doused the dying fire, and the others packed up what little they carried with them. The Dog-Lord was crouching near the cave mouth, staring off into the distance. His golden eyes were staring grimly into the distance -- he had been brooding ever since he woke up.

Inuyasha looked away. He hated seeing his father looking like that -- it made him look almost exactly like Sesshomaru. Same lack of expression, same staring eyes, same grim attitude. Kagome was wrong -- there wasn't a resemblance beyond their hair and eyes. If anyone was the image of the Dog-Lord, it was his full-demon son.

The young half-demon grimaced. He had never felt that he needed a father. He'd done just fine without one. But at the same time... he remembered his mother, but didn't remember his father. Not his voice, his face, not a single moment his father had spent with him. And he hated it when people compared him to his father -- someone so powerful and legendary that Sesshomaru didn't even start to measure up.

I already know I ain't as good as him, he thought fiercely. Maybe that was why he hadn't thought much about his father, except when it came to the Tetsusaiga. After all, he could take care of himself. He had, since he was little.

But if he didn't need a father... why did he feel so empty when the old man scowled at him?

He stood up with a groan and limped over to Kagome. The Dog-Lord seemed to have taken a fancy to her, so maybe he wouldn't say anything too harsh if she was listening.

Kagome dumped the rest of the water on the fire. "Are your cuts hurting, Inuyasha?"

"Nah, they don't hurt," Inuyasha lied. She had spent too much time patching him up already.

"You don't look very comfortable," Kagome said.

Inuyasha hunched over, wishing that he could crawl into a hole and just sleep his injuries away. "It ain't the cuts," he said gruffly.

An uncomfortable silence fell. "Inuyasha, I'm sure your dad isn't mad at you," Kagome said quietly.

"And just HOW do you know that?" Inuyasha retorted, bristling.

"Because he's a lot like you!"

"And just what does that mean?"

"It means that if you're mad, then everybody knows it!" Kagome said loudly. "You're IMPOSSIBLE to ignore when you're angry at someone, and you let them know it every other minute. Maybe he doesn't get as loud as you do, but I bet if he were mad at you everybody for miles around could tell."

"No they wouldn't."

"I could tell before. And so could everyone else." Kagome paused. "Inuyasha, even if you got him mad, he was worried when he saw that you'd transformed. I mean, he was worried about YOU. So why don't you go talk to him?"

"'Cause I don't want to. I'll talk to him when I feel like it."

"For somebody whose dad just came back from the dead, you aren't acting like it means anything! Don't you think Sango or Miroku would just JUMP at the chance you have?" Kagome grabbed his sleeve.

Inuyasha stayed silent. He didn't want to chance it -- talking to his father, and being pushed away. You don't understand, Kagome, he thought. She had a family that she'd grown up with. She didn't have to wonder if they cared -- she already knew. Same with Sango and Shippo. But he... didn't know. And he didn't want to be put in the position of finding out...

Suddenly the Dog-Lord stood up. "Do you smell that?" he said in a low voice.

Inuyasha straightened and sniffed the air. He grimaced slightly. He knew that scent -- it was faint, far-off. But he could recognize it in his sleep.

Sesshomaru.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Demon Lord Chapter Twenty

CHAPTER TWENTY

x.

Inuyasha's heart was racing as he dashed through the trees, following the pale streak of his father. As the older demon leaped off a craggy rock cliff, Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. He grimaced slightly, and leaped off after his father.

He would recognize that scent in his sleep. It was Sesshomaru, all right.

Probably got a whiff of the old man, and wanted to come check it out, Inuyasha thought. It wasn't really surprising. In Sesshomaru's shoes, he would've done exactly the same thing, no question about it. Had he been able to even recognize the scent, that was.

But even though he wasn't surprised, Inuyasha found himself dreading the inevitable. He wasn't sure how their father would act towards Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha didn't want to sit there and watch a father-son reunion, knowing what it all meant. Sesshomaru had always honored their father, and since he didn't respect anyone else in the world, that was saying something. I don't seem to be able to say a whole sentence to him without gettin' him mad, Inuyasha thought darkly.

He slowed down as he saw that his father had stopped. In front of them both was Sesshomaru.

His older brother wasn't moving at all, just staring intently at their father's face. For once, he took no notice of his younger brother at all, focusing only on the taller demon in front of him. The Dog-Lord made no move to speak or advance either, staring back at Sesshomaru in kind.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke. "Father. So it is you."

Inuyasha felt like cringing. Then he got a look at his father's face and did a double-take.

The Dog-Lord's features were cold and emotionless, and his golden eyes were narrow and bright. His worn face suddenly was as remote and rigid as a statue's. Inuyasha felt a chill. When his father had that look on his face, he eerily resembled Sesshomaru. But he hadn't said a word, even though Sesshomaru had unbent enough to address him first.

It was only then that Sesshomaru seemed to notice his younger brother. His pale golden eyes slowly turned to Inuyasha, then rapidly back to their father. "I recognized your scent from a distance," he said quietly. "Why, Father, do you live again?"

The Dog-Lord still made no reply.

Then he closed his eyes, and walked forward right past Sesshomaru. He did not even look at his elder son. "Inuyasha, come," he rumbled.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, then quickly followed his father. Sesshomaru did not move as Inuyasha raced past him, and the half-demon did not look back to see what his brother was doing now. He wasn't sure what had just happened, or why his father had just done that.

And suddenly he understood. Their father had openly ignored Sesshomaru, by refusing to speak to him, or look at him. The snub had been made even worse by the fact that he had also acknowledged Inuyasha, by telling him to come along with him.

The only question in Inuyasha's mind was, why?

He thought about it long and hard, following his father through the forest. Finally the Dog-Lord came to a small clear pool, fed by a waterfall seeping over the rocks. He knelt down, cupped his clawed hands in the water, and drank for a long time. Inuyasha said nothing, just waiting.

After a few minutes, he summoned up the courage to ask, "Why didja go out to see him, if you weren't gonna talk to him?"

The Dog-Lord straightened up, still looking down at the water. "If I hadn't gone to see him, he would have come to find me."

"D'you think he'll leave?"

"Of course not. He'll lurk around this place until I see him again, and speak to him."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him. And I have, for longer than you've been alive." He paused, before adding gruffly, "Any other questions?"

"No," Inuyasha said quickly. He followed his father through the forest again, keeping his distance and remaining silent, until the campsite was in their sight again, and he could hear Kagome, Shippo and Miroku all talking. He had lied to the Dog-Lord there was another question, but he couldn't ask it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Demon Lord Chapter TwentyOne

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

x.

The Dog-Lord strode through the forest, not looking back even once. His ivory hair rippled slightly in the wind, hiding his face. He could tell that Sesshomaru was not following him, but he could hear Inuyasha's rapid footsteps in the grass behind him.

But his elder son wasn't yet gone. If he had truly left, the Dog-Lord would have lost his scent; Sesshomaru could move as swiftly as the wind. He's staying nearby, the older demon thought. Waiting for my anger to subside, waiting for another chance to speak.

For a moment, he wondered if he had been too harsh in his treatment. Then he recalled what Kagome had said about Sesshomaru, and his heart hardened. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru off that lightly. He was the Dog-Lord's son, and had expressly gone against his wishes time and again. So the Dog-Lord would let him sweat it out for awhile... not that he could imagine his son doing something as earthy as sweating.

Just then, he realized that his anger had quickened his pace. And Inuyasha was running a few steps behind him, breathing raggedly. He was obviously not able to keep up with his father, especially with his injuries. But the half-human wouldn't say a word about it, just kept doggedly running.

Stubborn boy, he thought. Then, with a smile, he added, Just like his old father.

He slowed down on a grassy bluff, and Inuyasha skidded to a stop beside him. The Dog-Lord waited until his son was done gasping and gulping, and was able to stand up straight again. "How long have you and Sesshomaru been this way?" he rumbled.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered for a moment, as he tried to remember. Tried to remember, that was, a time when Sesshomaru HADN'T loathed him. "For as long as I can remember."

Then he flinched. His father's face was like stone, with a deep furrow between his heavy brows. Damn, Inuyasha thought, did I just piss him off again?

X.

On a neighboring mountaintop, a small girl in an orange robe was kicking pebbles into a stream, watching her reflection ripple. Nearby, a heavy two-headed dragon was watching the birds hungrily, and a small green creature was snoring contentedly.

Then a reflection of white and silver caught her eye in the water. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, jumping up.

Jaken snorted loudly, and came awake with a loud splutter. "M-my lord!" he said quickly. "Is all well? I mean, you vanished so suddenly..."

Sesshomaru ignored the imp's babbles. He slowly looked to the east, in the direction of Inuyasha's human friends, and thought carefully on what he had seen. It seemed that his father had joined Inuyasha's little band, for whatever reason, and was at least partly in possession of his wits.

I will not leave so quickly, he thought. He slowly seated himself on a ledge of stone, and kept his eyes fixed on the direction that his father had gone in. "We will stay here, for the time being," he said grimly. "Jaken..."

Jaken bobbed into a bow. "Yes milord?"

"Go gather food for Rin."

"Y-yes, milord." Jaken hesitated. "Er, milord... what was it you were pursuing through the forest."

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

"Be silent."

Jaken backed away, gabbling in his shrill little voice. Sesshomaru ignored his bowing and scraping, keeping his eyes fixed on the valley. He watched the smoke from a small campfire rising into the clouds, then turned away.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
